Contradições
by Sayonara Solitiare
Summary: Talvez seu erro era ver o melhor nas pessoas... Eu queria tê-la, marcar sua pureza." Short Rapidinha, Sasuke X quem vocês quiserem


_Talvez eu nunca tenha lhe dito._

_Provavelmente as coisas não foram sempre assim._

_Enquanto um olhava perdido._

_Outro procurava a fuga._

_Talvez sejamos apenas criaturas estranhas, longe de tudo._

_Próximos ao nada._

_Se não levaremos nada..._

_Então as preocupações são redobradas._

_Por que é simplesmente absurdo_

_Por que é absolutamente simples._

**-x-**

Eu mantinha os olhos fechados. Talvez as coisas fossem facilitadas se eu apenas não as visse. Talvez houvesse alguma espécie de fuga afinal.

Talvez eu estava apenas me iludindo.

Não haviam formas de fazer as coisas de forma correta. Eu pensava no que ocorreu, nas decisões, nossas escolhas. Será que eu tinha tido escolha desde o inicio?

Contrariedades...

Na verdade éramos assim formados. Pequenas histórias contraditórias que diziam-nos quem somos. Pequenos trechos de um conto que não finda, se modifica com o tempo. Se transforma sobre nossas escolhas.

Você sempre procurou o melhor.

Em mim.

Em tudo.

Em outros.

Levei tempo para verificar algo assim sobre você. Minha atenção sempre tão dispersa, sempre tão focada ao mesmo tempo apenas em meu objetivo. Apenas em mim.

E de repente, em uma espécie de rompante estranho de realidade eu notei.

Como não ver? A esperança em seus olhos fluía clara e límpida. Era simplesmente inconcebível que os olhos de alguém pudessem ser tão translúcidos.

Claros.

Eu me vi maravilhado, hipnotizado.

Minha obsessão, meu objeto de estudo, meu porto-seguro. Era estranho que simplesmente você, dentre todas, tomasse em tão pouco tempo meus pensamentos.

Eu sabia que você não notaria. Que não teria olhos para mim, que sua esperança não morava em mim. Eu mesmo não tinha esperança. Era apenas uma massa de carne, ossos, sangue... Um composto molecular sem qualquer coisa além disto.

Eu não sabia o que mais desejava em você.

Talvez eu quisesse arrancar-lhe a esperança. Te mostrar o mundo como eu via através das janelas negras de minha alma. Fazê-la conhecer também a maldade. Ser tocada por ela... abraçada... amada...

Possuída.

Talvez eu desejasse também, em minha forma estranha, esta esperança. Esta credulidade infantil e inocente nas pessoas. No mundo. Em alguém.

Estes sonhos, essa pureza. Tudo que simplesmente eu não possuía. Nunca iria.

Queria ter a liberdade de tocá-la.

Qual seria seu perfume?

Quão quente sua pele?

Quão doce seus lábios?

Eu não deveria ter estes desejos. Não deveria ter estas idéias inconcebíveis. Estes pensamentos profanos.

Era a sua pureza que me atraia, e ainda sim, eu queria maculá-la.

Manchar como tinta em um pano branco.

Como o sangue de inocentes mancha o coração dos assassinos.

Assassinos como eu. Impuro, sujo e cada vez mais profundamente envolvidos em sua escuridão.

Estranho imaginar, que mesmo assim, sendo tão distintos... eu me sinta desta forma por você.

Uma reciprocidade inexistente, unilateral. Sem qualquer possibilidade. Platônica por natureza, cruel por sua fria e cortante inexistência de fatos. De certa forma não me incomodava que fossem assim. Era o melhor, o certo.

Ou talvez o errado. Apenas estivesse fugindo, me escondendo, encontrando em você uma fuga da minha realidade deturpada, ou de meu torpor eterno. Uma dose de alucinógeno que me permitisse seguir com o que tinha que ser feito.

Era hora de partir, em meu caminho não havia mais volta.

Um dia era águia, no outro uma cobra.

Meu caminho já estava traçado. A escuridão em mim era grande demais para ser curada, eu sabia que não sangraria por algo do gênero. Havia aprendido a mentir minhas emoções para mim mesmo. A não me deixar trair por elas e usar as negativas para alimentar-me em minha vingança.

Esse era meu objetivo.

Isto é o que sou.

**-x-**

Acordou naquela manha e espreguiçou-se levemente.

A bonita garota, com jeito de menina ainda e olhos inocentes estranhou a janela aberta.

"Não havia fechado antes de dormir?" Indagou em pensamentos, caminhando lentamente até a mesma, sentindo o frio do piso sob os pés delicados.

Encostou-a tremendo levemente devido a corrente de ar, notando que o vento havia levado uma folha de papel pardo para dentro do quarto.

Curiosamente apanhou-a do chão e coçou levemente as vistas, forçando-as a focar-se nas letras miúdas porém legíveis.

A caligrafia era fina, e parecia feita de forma rápida.

Leu duas vezes, com o cenho levemente franzido, tentando entender o significado.

Após algum tempo, abriu um leve sorriso e abandonou o papel em cima da cama, rumando para fora do quarto.

No papel havia apenas uma palavra escrita.

Porém seu significado ia muito além do que aquilo.

Era um sinal de esperança. Uma possibilidade.

_Obrigado._

**-x-.**

**Olá pessoal ^^ fic rapidinha escrita em meia hora. É, eu sei, tenho fics para terminar, don´t kill me please.**

**Ah sim, o shipper é Sasuke e Qualquer personagem feminino de sua preferência. ^^**

**Enfim, não sei de onde veio a idéia, sei que esta sem pé nem cabeça, mas essa era a intenção.**

**Quando me baixar a luz da inspiração prometo escrever as continuações de minhas fics.**

**Palavra de escoteiro.**

**Obrigado a quem chegou até aqui.**

**E até a próxima.**


End file.
